


smooth criminal (smooth binsual)

by sunflowertaetae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, 3racha are soulmates dont @ me, Gangs, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Soulmates, but this is more on the binsung side of things, chan is their boss, sequel? if y'all want it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowertaetae/pseuds/sunflowertaetae
Summary: "They sign after the cuffs are removed and change back into their street clothes. It’s almost summer and Changbin’s shorts are the colour of puke green, and Jisung lets him know that he absolutely hates them."
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	smooth criminal (smooth binsual)

**Author's Note:**

> hi again wdjbwjdk so I kinda tried smth new with my style? and it's a little diff from what my fics are usually focused on lol but I tried. i hope you like it :')

So maybe Han Jisung is a little crazy. And perhaps “a little” is the understatement of the century, but you know, sometimes things just aren’t made to be expressed in word form. It sounds impossible, but Han Jisung has enough crazy to fill the entirety of South Korea, and that’s only the amount of crazy he has when alone. 

Give Han Jisung a best friend with the same amount, and maybe a little more, of crazy and you’re asking for a whole lot of trouble.

Seo Changbin would be the best friend in question, and right now he is sitting in an interrogation room at a local police station. You may want to ask him “Why?” but someone would stop you before you could because you would never get a direct answer out of the blonde boy.

“I’m going to ask you one more time, and I swear to the heavens above, if you don’t tell me I’m going to throw your ass in prison for the rest of your life. What exactly were you and Han Jisung doing in the park at two in the goddamn morning with an assortment of garden tools?”

“Well, sir, I and my wonderful associate were, as I’ve told you three or four times before, looking for the answer to life’s biggest and most pressing question. May I ask you; what were you doing in the park at two thirteen in the morning spying on me and my friend?” His smile stays put, interested in the officer's answer. Of course, they’ve been going at it for almost three hours with the same results each go-around. “I would like to say, this is fun. Do you make it a habit to chat with your detainees? ‘Cause this is nothing like Blue Bloods.”

“You should know, judging by your track record, that those cop shows know nothing about the actual business. And no, I don’t, you’ve just decided to be extremely difficult and I don’t understand why.” The officer grips his hair and turns toward the mirror. His coffee on the table shakes with the movement of Changbin adjusting his hands. 

~

“We were digging toward the center of the Earth, ma’am. Is there a problem with that? Last I checked, Changbin and I bought that land and we have the right to dig however we want.” Han Jisung sits in an identical room to the one Changbin is in. 

The officer questioning him scoffs. “You bought the land with toy money from the game Candyland. Last I checked, that is sort of, mostly illegal. Why were you digging to the center of the Earth, anyways? There’s nothing down there.” His cop is much nicer, an older woman with laugh lines, and a nice sense of humour. Exactly the type he needs to pull this off with little consequences.

“Au contraire, my dear officer. The meaning of life is down there and we intend to find it. How much longer is this going to take, exactly? Mr. Seo and I have a hot date with destiny. You know her? Goes by the name of Americano, two shots of espresso, extra milk?”

“Never heard of her. This should only take a little longer because your little friend out there is being uncooperative-”

“Is he? Not unlikely, he’s known to have a wonderful sense of humour,” Jisung cuts her off and she fixes him with a hard look.

“Mr. Han, I’d appreciate if you wouldn’t interrupt me while I’m sp-”

“Yes ma’am. I apologise for the inconvenience.” 

“Mr. Han. We’ll have to put you in a cell for holding while we process your case.” She attaches the cuffs on her belt to his wrists and pulls him to a standing position.

“Have you got anyone here for petty theft? Probably from last week. Name is Seo Minhyun? I’d like to be put in a cell with him; he’s a friend and it’d be nice to get to be with someone I know. Plus, I’m sure you don’t want to waste a cell on little old me.”

“Mr. Han, with all due respect, which is very little, please shut up.”

“Of course.”

~

Changbin joins Jisung in the about twenty hours after, greeting him with a hug and their handshake. The other is good at distractions like that, and Jisung is happy that he was able to keep most of the people on duty busy while the poison works.

“You got a cell with him? Nice.” Changbin grins at his best friend’s genius. He had always loved Jisung for his brilliance. Or maybe it’s the fact that sometimes the other can be a little (read: a lot) more action than the talk-it-out type and it's fun to see the man roundhouse kick someone after being held captive for seven hours.

“Not the only nice thing I got.” Jisung pulls out the ring. It’s a simple silver band with a diamond in the middle. Not much, but worth millions. 

Changbin looks over at the body. Jisung followed the plan and gave the man a simple dose of a teeny bit of ricin. Enough to kill him for his crimes. Well, the crimes that the police don’t know about. But Changbin doesn’t mind killing the man. He stole the ring from its rightful owner knowing that the money it was worth was going to something worth more than his life. So, murder. No, Changbin and Jisung do not mind.

“Good. Help me move him? We can put the blankets over him to kind of bury him. They shouldn’t notice until morning.”

“Got it.” Jisung opens the pouch he carries at all times and drops the ring in. (Please, do not ask Changbin how he keeps it and doesn’t get it taken every time they go on a mission. They’re close but there’s only so much they can share to avoid being pawns in someone’s game if they ever do get caught). They each take a side and shift the body so that it’s covered and make sure that it looks like it’s just asleep.

“That’s it for the time being. Now we wait.”

At some point a guard comes by to release them. They both explain that the other man in the cell had conked out about twenty minutes before. “Let the poor man sleep, he’s tired of all the shit he’s had to go through.” The officer just nods and brings them to the front.

“Han Jisung and Seo Changbin. Charges have been dropped and you’ve been bailed out by a man going by the name of Mr. Bang Chan. Please sign these and you’ll be free to go.” They smile at the mention of their boss’s name; a nice man that’s always willing to get his boys out of trouble for the sake of a mission.

They sign after the cuffs are removed and change back into their street clothes. It’s almost summer and Changbin’s shorts are the colour of puke green, and Jisung lets him know that he absolutely hates them.

“Thanks, I’ll remember that when you steal them in a week.”

“It’s not my fault the lowers don’t pack enough pants for me when we have to leave the country. You know that.”

“Right. Your career is a professionally trained criminal, I’m sure you could afford to steal a few pairs of pants.”

“You’re a criminal too, don’t make it sound like that. They’re gonna take it the wrong way.”

“Who is? There’s no one around.”

“Whatever.” They finish changing and meet the officers outside. The minute they leave both are hit with a strong breeze soaking in humidity.

“Any idea why they keep the AC so low in there? It feels like I just walked from Antarctica to Florida in two steps.”

“No, but I do know that your fingernails grow slower when your fingers are cold. Did you know that-”

“Hey Jisung, has anyone ever told you to shut up? Let’s just get our coffee and split. We don’t know when they’ll find the body.” They stop outside of their regular cafe (they probably have six by now but neither can afford to stay in the same city or country).

“You love it when I regale you with stupid facts. It’s why you’re practically in love with me.” Jisung flails his arms over Changbin’s shoulders and places a big, wet kiss on his cheek.

“Who ever said I was in love with you?” 

They continue their bickering until they board their private jet and greet the boss.

“Lovely seeing you again, Chan.” The man in front of them nods and gestures to Jisung.

“And you, Seo, Han. Do you have it?” Jisung turns away from the two. He stays in a hunched over position for a second, both Changbin and Chan avoiding looking at the man. He comes back a second later with the pouch and hands it to the brown-haired assistant next to him.

“Would we come back if we didn’t?”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are welcome ! i really appreciate the support :) 
> 
> please come talk to me on instagram @baffledstrawberries and thank you to r for helping me out with the ending :D
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy- rin
> 
> insta: baffledstrawberries / _jaysuns  
> twt: berryhj


End file.
